Breakdown
by IOnlyWriteBigStories
Summary: Danny Phantom/Artemis Fowl/Sonic the Hedgehog/Secret Saturdays.What happens when three powerful beings and a child prodigy accidentally meet at a Thanksgivings celebration?Is the universe truly in the verge of collapsing? And what are the chaos emeralds?
1. Prologue Part 1

**A/N: Yes, I'm actually making corrections... Not a big thing though, just adding a few missing words, spelling and expression mistakes etc.**

**Oh, and a disclaimer too: No, I'm not Yuji Naka, Hartman or any of these guys so I don't own the story; but I do share the crossover idea with a few million people.  
**

Danny Fenton was sitting in detention already bored to death. After getting so many detentions he guessed he must have gotten used to that but it didn't mean he enjoyed it.

''Ah great. Not only have I gotten detention but also _Dash_ got one too.'' he whispered as an angry Dash entered the detention room. It was strange for Lancer to give Dash **OF ALL PEOPLE** a detention but even then, why had he felt the need to do it when Danny got one too?

_'Stupid karma'_

Then Dash turned to Danny, grabbed him by the collar of his T-shirt and said ''You are sooo dead when detention's over Fen_turd_!''

'I'm gonna be _dead_? Ain't I half-dead already?' the halfa though, slightly amused as a ghostly (excuse the pun) smile appeared on his face. His lack of fear made Dash more frustrated if that was even possible but fortunately Danny quickly realized his mistake.

''Oh no. Have mercy. I am just a _weak _and_ defenseless kid_ Dash. Don't do it.'' he said faking a scared voice.

Dash eyed Danny smugly and then glared at who entered the class holding a cup of coffee and completely ignoring them .Lancer sat down on the chair behind the desk while he placed his cup on it. Meanwhile Danny was slouched in his chair praying for that torture to end.

''Ah, . You won't be attending detention today because your parents called and said you are required to meet them as soon as possible. They said something about a _Thanksgiving meal_.'' said Lancer in his normal bored tone.'' Mr. I recall you have a workout today so you are excused too'' he continued.

After exclaiming ''All right!'' Dash run out of the room while Danny face palmed.

* * *

''That's just weird don't you think so Sam?'' he said to his Sam on the phone while hurrying towards his house ''I-I mean how did my dad all of a sudden remember he has a cousin named Saturday while my mom found out about our family's connection to some old and powerful family in Ireland ? I know I'm a bit paranoid, but can you really blame me especially after all those ghost attacks? OK I'll be careful. He-he, watch out for those pink monstrosities. See ya later''.He closed his phone and stared above his house where a **giant** orange blimp-like thing floated. The boy sighted.

_At least we seem to be related_. Hesitant, Danny pulled out his keys and slowly opened the door. He peaked at first making sure none of his parents' crazy inventions was homed on him and then attempted to enter only to be blocked by an over two meters tall, muscular and bald man.

Danny stared at the **huge** man in front of him. He was huge with the full meaning of the word, his muscles tensing as he observed him. Meanwhile Danny's instincts took over as he glared straight into the man's eyes crouching a little. He bared his teeth and let out a small growl while he forced his muscles to loosen. He could feel his ghost energy cracking inside himself ready to be used in an instant.

_What a great thanksgiving..._


	2. Prologue Part 2

**A/N: Copy paste people!.**

**No, I'm not Yuji Naka, Hartman or any of these guys so I don't own the story; but I do share the crossover idea with a few million people.**

Butler was standing by the Fowl family -Artemis senior, Angeline, Artemis junior Fowl and the twins- hearing their conversation, somehow more relaxed as he had made sure there were not being ambushed. True, as one of -if not the- best bodyguards in this planet he was never relaxed, still he found himself hearing young Artemis discuss with the rest of his newly-discovered family which turned out to be consisted of paranormal scientists and cryptid researchers.

_'Or_' he thought '_ghost-hunters and cryptologists. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the geniuses-who-are-interested-in folklore tree_.' He then tried to imagine Artemis wearing a jumpsuit but he quickly mentally scolded himself for zoning out.

Butler gave another quick glance at the people who were gathered. His master, Artemis, was discussing something with a young woman named Jasmine or, as she preferred, Jazz. That girl appeared to be a genius too, as he had heard she was the only one who has scored 100 percent in some career test. He could hear that their conversation was about psychology as he could barely understand anything. Although Butler was a certainty intellectual person he could not understand anything in such topics.

Next to them was the son of the Saturdays who seemed to be as lost as he was.

He could feel some sympathy for the twelve-year-old boy as he had been in his situation numerous times.

The kid itself was odd. He had an unusual white tuft of hair in front of his face while the rest of them was jet black; it seemed as some sort of a genetic incident. Zak, he believed his name was, also carried a strange stick-like ting which he thought was a combat item. Not strange, since his father had a strange-looking glove and his mother actually had a **_sword_**! Forget the high-tech orange jumpsuits they sure were some well-trained warriors; not that he could not beat them in a battle of course.

Meanwhile, Mr and Mrs Fowl listened, with no real interest, as Jazz's dad was, as he said 'blabbing about ghosts' and his wife often intercepted in their one-sided conversation. No need to say that they were also wearing jumpsuits and they had a good amount of 'ghost weapons'.

Butler mentally sighted; _how cold the Fowls be related with these people? It's ridiculous! It's preposterous!_

And then, the entrance door opened slowly. Butler quickly went in front of the door to block it, in case someone attempted something funny but then was **shocked** by what he saw.

In front of him was an exact copy of the young Fowl had he chosen to appear more like a teenager. He had the same raven hair though a bit long and untidy as some of them fell in front of his face; his eyes were blue too but while Artemis' eyes were an icy blue, the adolescent's eyes were a baby blue; heck, he even had the same deathly-pale skin!

What surprised Butler more though was that the kid took a fight pose and _glared_ at **him**! Most teenagers -even adults- are a bit fazed when they first see him and he glared at him?


	3. Guests, guests, guests

**A/N: Copy paste people!**

**No, I'm not Yuji Naka, Hartman or any of these guys so I don't own the story; but I do share the crossover idea with a few million people.**

''Danny, _sweetie_, are you coming in or not?" asked Maddie Fenton, oblivious to the staring competition between him and Butler. Everyone stopped discussing to finally see the unknown son of their hosts, making Danny stop his staring contest with Butler and look around nervously.

"Uh...h-hey...what's up?" he asked nervously while rubbing his neck with his neck. He felt relieved that their guests did not appear to be freaked out of his parents. That's when the Saturdays stood up and approached Danny. Butler stepped aside and headed towards Artemis barely restraining himself from pinning Danny on the wall and demanding an answer _why_ he was not frightened by him.

''So, you must be Danny right? Pleased to met you, I'm Drew," she said with her motherly tone '' this is my husband Solomon, or as most people call him, Doc," she continued as Zak's father gave an encouraging smile to Danny ''and my son, Zak.''. She finished speaking as Zak approached him.

"Hi, I'm Zak." he simply said as he tried to lift the tension. He held out his hand, waiting for Danny to shake it. Danny seemed like an okay guy unlike _Francis_ so, he figured it'd be good if they got to know each other.

In the meantime, Artemis Jr. studied the halfa, paying attention to every detail. It was clear that the adolescent was physically similar to him, though he doubted the same rule would apply to their perspective IQs.

Although he was curious by the fact that he was not fazed by his bodyguard. Everyone -including the fairies- knew how dangerous a man Butler was; either the boy was extremely powerful and not afraid of death or he was an extremely ignorant fool. Artemis leaned towards the latter.

"Arty, how about we introduce ourselves to your second cousin?" asked Artemis Fowl the Senior in his newly-found cheerful attitude. His son was instantly snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his father as he smiled. It's been quite a while since his father was rescued from the Russian Mafia. He shuddered as he remembered his ingenious yet dangerous plan; he still had nightmares because of it.

"Yes father, why not?" he replied as he saw his parents heading towards the teenager. He also stood up and walked towards his cousin keeping a neutral expression on his face and Butler copied his actions eying the halfa.

"Hello young man. I am Artemis Fowl the First, a distant relative of your mother." he said in a a warm tone. At first he was shocked about the fact that the boy looked a lot like his son on the exterior. In the interior however, there appeared to be great differences. "You know" he continued "you look a lot like my son."

Danny looked up at the man with mixed feeling. He, Sam and Tucker found out that Artemis Fowl was a criminal mastermind and that before he got kidnapped he wanted to clean his family name. And now, that mastermind was greeting him and was friendly towards him! ''Uh..pleased to meet you too, sir. And my name's Danny." he managed to mutter as tha adult mentally chuckled.

"And I'm Angeline Fowl." said Angeline Fowl, who was standing next to her husband. "Arty, why don't you come and greet Danny?"

Artemis looked at his mother, slightly embarrassed by her use of his nickname. "Artemis Fowl the Second" he said to Danny as they shook hands.

Suddenly the door opened and Vlad Masters came into the house with his trademark smile. The Fowls were confused why the billionaire, Vlad Masters, would visit the Fentons while the Saturdays watched with interest. Danny's eyes flashed green for a brief second, something that didn't go unnoticed by Zak as he did a double-take. Wait, his eyes turned from blue to green and then right back at blue? he thought.

"V-man! I'm so glad you came! See, we invited some newly-found family members so I bet we'll have a great time!" said Jack in his usual happy and loud voice as he put his arm against Vlad's arm and showed him the people gathered in the room.

Vlad flinched as that imbecile talked in his obnoxious voice. "Yes, yes I can see. Now, how about we just head towards the table so I'll trick you into revealing lots of interesting information?" he said. Jack stared at him but shortly they both found themselves laughing while the guests stared at them.

"Hahaha, you kill me Vladie!" exclaimed Jack as he recovered from his laughing fit only to have one again from his friend's comment "Yes, I do kill you'' which was said in a serious tone.

Zak just kept staring...


	4. Don't go towards the light!

**A/N: Copy paste people!**

**No, I'm not Yuji Naka, Hartman or any of these guys so I don't own the story; but I do share the crossover idea with a few million people.**

Zak just stared as these two men exchanged ridiculous comments. Seriously now, 'I do kill you?'. What kind of joke is that?

Drew on the meantime had discreetly turned her head and kept staring at the others. She didn't like Masters and the way Jack's son was staring at him... If looks could kill that man would not even be a ghost!

After a while, all of them were sited and enjoying the Thanksgiving meal. Things were as normal as they could be. However most of the guests noticed how Danny glared **daggers** at Vlad Master while the former looked at Danny with a satisfied expression.

Danny couldn't believe his luck. His archenemy was in his house along with some weird relatives of him. If he needed to leave because of a ghost attack, these would become suspicious and maybe his halfa status might be exposed!

He did not want to imagine how the world would react to this; some would imprison him and run '_lots and lots of painful experiments_' on him or while others would hunt him and then '_tear him apart molecule by molecule'!_ Danny cringed at these thoughts. Who knows how his parents would react to this? Maybe the Saturdays would study him like how they do with the cryptids and he couldn't imagine how the Fowls would react to this; they might even force King-Kong over there to attack him!

Doc was curious by his nephew's behavior; why would the boy hate that man so much? Sure, he might dislike rich people or they could have started at the wrong foot or the boy might even overreact. Still, why with all that intensity? Doc just sighed and looked at his son. His boy, Kur, the one who was supposed to destroy humanity was conversing with Fowl's son. His expression darkened when he thought of his son being Kur.

He and his wife decided it would be wise to stay low; that's why they were here, in the small town of Amity Park...Doc knew his son was not evil and wiil never be. He just hoped the Secret Scientists would realize that soon and stop wanting to cryogenetically **(A/N:I murdered the word)** freeze his son.

Vlad was quite content with himself. His idiot friend was talking about some interesting future projects while the little badger was thoroughly frustrated and could not directly face him because of all these people, iNcluding his parents, who were gathered . He mentally praised himself for his ingenious plan. Nothing could go wrong...

And that's when _IT_ happened.

At first it was a tingly sensation. As something was in the air.

Then it became uncomfortable as the lights suddenly switched off and on in a mile-second.

At last, everyone turned their heads as blinding array of green, blue and yellow energy gathered above the table.

No one moved; stunned from the magnificent sight in front of them, they stared...And then it exploded.

Butler grabbed young Artemis by the collar and pushed down to the floor along with his parents and then shielded them with his massive frame.  
Artemis Jr was thoroughly confused. "Butler what-**ouff!**" he exclaimed as the air was forced out of his lungs by Butler's reaction.  
Angeline Fowl just screamed, scared by what had happened.  
Artemis Senior could not utter a word because of his shock.

Zak was also violently pushed aside by his dad, not comprehending neither understanding what had happened. He could feel it though. "C-chaos?" he uttered not understanding how this word came into his mind.  
Doc was blown to the sofa by the explosion on the verge of passing out. _Whoever did this was gonna pay..._  
Drew screamed as she saw her husband catapulted to the sofa and quickly drew out her sword which got the full blast of the explosion. _What could have caused something like that?_

Vlad turned intangible but somehow that didn't seem to work on the chaotic energy which pushed him to the wall. Needless to say, he was speechless. _What is this?_

Danny ducked under his table grabbing his sister and his father along the way. He had to resist going ghost and attacking whatever caused this.  
Jack Fenton was angry. _If a ghost is behind this, I'm going to tear it apart molecule by molecule with my bare hands!_  
Maddie couldn't move. She was bewitched by the sight of pure energy in front of her. _It's...chaotic._  
Jazz screamed too but she also managed to force her petrified mother under the table. She was terrified. The end.

The explosion stopped as abruptly as it had started. Then they gasped by what they saw.

_**"YOU FOOL! YOU USED YOUR INEXPERIENCED CHAOS CONTROL WHILE BEING IN THAT STATE! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH-WISH OR SOMETHING?"**_


	5. Enter Mobius Part 1

**A/N: Copy paste people!**

**No, I'm not Yuji Naka, Hartman or any of these guys so I don't own the story; but I do share the crossover idea with a few million people.**  
**...I'm probably gonna murder Foaly, Root and Holly so...forgive me plz? ^.^'**  
**Warning: Major cliffhanger.**

**Rant**

**Something is wrong with this site. When I try to upload a new story (after I've chosen the type and the categories and press continue) I get a half-gray page that says :**

Error Type 2

An error has occurred while processing your request.

Please email this error message to via .

All errors are logged for administrative and security purposes.

**(... ****I swear this web-site's codes are gonna be the death of me.)**

**WTH is that? How can I fix it? I've already e-mailed them but nothing has happened! Oh the same goes with the document manager. After I've edited the chapter and saved the changes, when I press refresh I get the original one with the mistakes! (hence the errors in the rewritten version, I clearly remember writing !)**

* * *

_**"YOU FOOL! YOU USED YOUR INEXPERIENCED CHAOS CONTROL WHILE BEING IN THAT STATE! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH-WISH OR SOMETHING?"**_

Whoever said this was truly frustrated. His tone was serious, desperate and extremely loud.

"Ugh...Shads? What happened?"

Vlad could tell that whoever said the last part was really exhausted and on the verge of collapsing. A thumping noise assured him it had indeed happened. _How fortunate. _he thought. _One down, one to go._ These creatures would learn not to mess up his plans the hard way. _Unless they appear to be useful. One could never have enough pawns._

Slowly the smoke disintegrated revealing two of the strangest creatures the humans had ever seen.

Danny's head hurt a lot. He had accidentally banged his head on the table causing him a blurry vision and a throbbing headache. _Swell, now I'm seeing things too ... _he thought as he saw the two creatures. _Wait, that fruit-loop studying them. Th-they're real? _His thought was proven when one of them started yelling. Because of his headache Danny only caught words such as _chaos_,_ state, you _and _death-wish_ which didn't answer any of his innumerable questions. Actually, they created more questions. _What are they? Where do they come from? Are they ghosts? Maybe they escaped from Skulker? But they're not glowing or floating? Maybe they use the same trick Spectra does? ... _his head hurt more._  
_

Artemis kept looking at the creatures. What were they? They were surely not humans and it was obvious they were not fairies. Instead they appeared to be ... _humanoid hedgehogs_? ... Was he hallucinating from the blast? _A new race of beings? Intriguing. Are they peaceful or not? From their state it is obvious they can't attack us. I wonder..._ He tried to get closer to them, only to be blocked by his infuriated bodyguard.

* * *

Shadow wanted to scream from frustration. That-that ... **hedgehog** next to him thought it was a good idea to use chaos control when he was ready to black out, thus allowing the chaos energy from the environment flow completely uncontrolled, sending them to this Chaos-forsaken word.

His eyes and lips were knew screaming was no use but he did not care. He didn't know were they were -scratch that he knew. They were in a house which was now filled with dust because of his _friend_ and they were stared -or examined- by some of the humans. _Wait humans? Earth?_

...

...

... Thump ...

_Excellent. The faker just passed out on what is probably Earth. At least we're known here ..._

He then looked out of the window and his eye fell on the moon.

_It's a full moon ... Wait the moon's not half made of metal? That means they're not on the Earth?_

_... _

_I so hate that Faker.  
_

"What on Chaos' name **WERE YOU THINKING!**" he screamed at his now passed-out companion letting all of his rage out.

* * *

Butler stood up, pulling out his gun. He carefully approached the ... humanoid hedgehog. It was vital that the hedgehog which was still conscious would not sense him. He could risk his safety but not the other's including his young master. With slow movements, he continued approaching it. The creature which seemed lost in his thoughts was clenching its fists. _A little more.._

And then the creature opened his eyes.

Butler was startled. The creature's eyes were red, an inhuman blood red. It's pupils were pitch black, filled with anger and frustration. Butler froze in his place but was quickly relieved when that creature was looking at the window. He came closer to it...

Only to lose a part of his hearing thanks to the creature's sudden outburst.

* * *

Who knew what would happen now? The chaos emeralds were probably scattered.**_ Again_**. All this strange energy coming from what was propably the basement of this house didn't help either. It felt like chaos, only much more...dead?

"Idiotic _dare-devil_" he muttered again.

And then there was that light again, only much more green. **(A/N: Thanks for pointing out were I had ruthlessly slaughtered the English language)**

* * *

Sonic's unconscious form began to stir and it was the first one which got enveloped.  
Shadow followed soon after, not trying to resist, since it was futile.  
Surprisingly Danny and Vlad were completely engulfed by it. Needless to say, they tried in vain to escape.  
That also happened at a horrified Zak who just stared at the energy.  
The last one was Artemis but Butler, trying to protect his young master, embraced him and was covered too.

* * *

**LEPrecon, Haven, Foaly's lab**

"Are you sure about those readings Foaly?" asked Commander Root as he examined the screen. "This so called Chaos energy hasn't been proved to exist and you're receiving a major fluctuation from it?" he continued.

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to tell you all along Root. _There. Is. Something. **Wrong**_. Reading like this don't appear out of nowhere. And as for Chaos energy, it's actually the amount of possibilities maxed out by the chaos factor which comes from the variables and an extremely fluctuating amount of chances..."

"Enough!" yelled Root as his brain did not understanding a word of what Foaly said. ''The point is, so what if that fluctuation indeed happened? Why do we care? "

"I agree with you Commander" said Holly Short. "After all isn't this Chaos energy supposed to be ... well ... _chaotic_? Doesn't that mean it fluctuates all the time?''

Foaly stared at these two with a you-are-kidding-me face. "Yes, Root but this is _abnormal_ even for that energy's standards which is saying **a lot. **Now, what do we do when these things happen?" he said in a teasing tone. Making his superior's face red was a temptation he could not resist.

The commander opened his mouth for a retort but instantly shut it again as Holly screamed.

Foaly stared at his friend, whose body was surrounded by -what he assumed to be- Chaos energy. He noticed however there was a lot of green which was strange too.

But none of this were properly processed as he instantly grabbed her, thinking he could put her out of that energy cocoon .

And so Sonic, Shadow, Danny, Vlad, Zak, Artemis, Butler, Holly and Foaly disappeared in a vibrant green, blue and yellow flash.

* * *

**REVIEWERS' ULTRA SUPER AWESOME CORRECTIONS AND SUGGESTIONS TEAM TO THE RESCUE! **


	6. Enter Mobius Part 2

**A/N: Copy paste people!**

**No, I'm not Yuji Naka, Hartman or any of these guys so I don't own the story; but I do share the crossover idea with a few million people.**  
**...I'm probably gonna murder Foaly and Holly so...forgive me plz? ^.^'**

**

* * *

**

The short grass and healthy, colorful flowers that covered the ground glistened over the moon's rays as the sky took on a deep blue colour. Some clouds were orange as of the setting sun; some sound of insects and small feral animals were heard behind the tall trees of the thick forest which was surrounding the field.

Cream and her friend, Cheese loved this place. Everything was so peaceful, so ... **alive**. The flowers were great too and she thought about picking some of the to give their friends. Cream sat down and started gathering them so she could make soma bouquets. She knew she had to get home soon, so she was in a hurry; to tell the truth she wished she could say a bit more.

Suddenly she saw a green, blue and red flash of light on the other side of the field and she covered her eyes because of its intensity while Cheese hid behind her. "Chao, chao!"

Finally the light died and she could hear groans and screams in the distance.

"Cheese, are you okay?" she asked in her childish high-pitched voice. The chao looked frightened and kept saying chao as it pointed towards the place where the screams came from.

"What is it?" she asked again. The rabbit stood up and looked where Cheese had pointed. She squinted her eyes to get a clearer image and then she gasped.

"It's Mr. Sonic and Mr. Shadow! Don't worry Cheese they're just tired! Oh, they've brought some friends with them too!"

However her friend refused to move. It was obvious it didn't like the humans. Finally, after listening to Cream's begging it decided it may not be such a bad idea so, Cheese flapped its wings and was in the air again. "Chao!" it exclaimed happily.

Young Cream dιdn't waste any time and began sprinting towards her two hedgehogs friends. She was so happy to see them again as she had heard they were fighting a very strong Eggman's robot. That meanie always builds robot to hurt people. she thought. It's a good thing that and his friends destroy them every time.

When she made it half-way there though she abruptly stopped as her eye caught the silhouette of something.

The silhouette of _guns_. Two actual _guns_. And they were pointed at two people. Mr. Sonic and Mr. Shadow. And they were held by a giant.

She stared at that sight for a while and then she hid in a nearby tree, tears forming at her chocolate eyes. She fearfully peaked over the tree and focused on hearing what they said.

Good thing Mobian rabbits have really sensitive hearing.

* * *

The last thing Danny saw was that blinding light and the next thing he knew was that he was on the edge of some field with unnaturally perfect grass and flowers. When he looked around him, he saw that the two strange creatures were close to him. Later, he spotted Vlad, his cousin, his other creepy cousin with his bodyguard, a... centaur, and an... elf? _'Where did these come from? Where are we? What's going on?_

_..._  
_If Plasmius is behind this I'm sooo gonna perform my Ghostly Wail on him...' _**(A/N: I have the feeling I murdered that... aw, greeklish.)**

Zak's head hurt. That's the first thing he felt. As he tried to move he noticed the field they were and was reasonably shocked... until he saw those two weird creatures from before along with two new ones which were similar to... _'A centaur and an elf? Do the creatures actually insist? I bet they must be cryptids.' he thought. And then, he panicked.' Oh, no! What if they know I'm Kur? Will they attack me? Will they tell the others? I'm doomed... Who knows how they'll react when they found out that I'm the evil cryptid Kur who's supposed the human race? I'm so doomed...'_

As fo Butler, he was the quickest of the group to inspect his surroundings. First he checked on Artemis who was rubbing his head, trying to get rid of a headache. Then he saw that along with them was the teen who dared to glare at him, the billionaire and kid with the stick weapon who, for some reason, was petrified. He also saw ... _Foaly and Holly? How did they ended up here? Speaking of which, where was here? Other than the fauna everything looked so... alien?_

"Did anyone got that number of that robot?" said a disoriented voice which seemed to be coming from ... the blue creature?

"Butler, did that humanoid hedgehog just speak?" asked a surprised Artemis. This... was unexpected.

"Mud-boy? What's going on here!" shouted Holly as she stood up and cleaned her suit. "What did you do this time!"

"Holly, your sweet voice is damaging my ears..." murmured Foaly who was on the ground, his legs all spread up in a comical way.

"Wait, you can talk too?" asked an equally surprised Zak.

"Of course we can talk! Did we offend your mighty intelligence with our chatter?" said Foaly in a patronizing way.

"Uh... how about we ignore that and focus on more important things such as, where are we, how did we get here and **what should we do right now?**". Danny screamed the last part in hopes of catching everyone's attention. Luckily he did, but only to be stared at. "Y-You agree, right?" he said as he put his hand behind his back, his famous trademark nervous gesture.

...

"I agree with the pale Mud-boy." said Holly

"His-name-is-Daniel!" snapped Vlad who also sat up. "I don't know who yoy are, what you are, but if you are to address me or anyone else, you should learn some manners young lady, or whatever you are. Mud-boy appears to be an extremely downsizing remark." he continued in a-matter-of-fact tone.

Holly just fumed. "Who do you think you are?** You act like you own the plac**e!" she yelled at him.

"Holly, my ears drums..."

_"Put on some ear plugs!"_ yelled Holly at Foaly whose ears dropped instantly. She then furiously approached Masters and though she was half his size, she still managed to looked intimidating. "Now listen, human " she hissed her last word "somehow we ended up here. I don't know a thing about uor location other than the fact that we're not on Earth anymore -yes, I checked my GPS and close your mouths people, there might be alien flies around here. So unless you want to get eaten by who-knows-what, I suggest you let formalities aside and focus on the problem at hand. Capish?"

"Eh... excuse me there but I don't think you're going to get eaten by anything."

Everyone just gasped at the blue creature who looked at them sheepishly and had its hand up in protest. It was sitting on the grass with a large a large apologizing smile in its face, its ears fold back and it's eyebrows leaning backwards. Next to him was the black creature its blood red eyes glaring at them. It was too sitting at the ground with its hands were crossed. ''Idiot" he sighed

Everyone's reaction was instant.

Danny took a fighting stance and his eyes flashed green for a brief second. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't place his hand on it.

Zak took out his claw when he noticed Danny's eyes switching colour again. _'Okay, something definitely wrong with that guy. Eyes don't suddenly decide to change colour.'_

Vlad tensed but he observed the two creatures with a calm stance. They looked quite young like... teenagers?

Foaly was still lying on the ground but his front legs quickly gathered to him as he sat up. _'A new species! This is magnificent!'_

Holly just took a defensive pose as she reflected on what had just happened. _'A blue hedgehog just talked to us. In an unknown word. With humans. D'arvit... '_

Artemis was again shoved behind Butler while he tried to organize all of his thoughts. _'New species. New possibilities. They don't appear to be hostile; at least not the blue one. They can actually speak English. We might have supported to their word. Splendid.'_

Butler wasted no time. He grabbed out his Big Saucer and a smaller gun and pointed them respectively on the blue's and black's head respectively. To his surprise the only reaction he got was a light shiver from the blue one when the cold metal touched it's head.

_'Come on!..._ ' he thought _'no one's afraid of anything these days!'_


	7. Confusion

**A/N: Copy paste people!**

**No, I'm not Yuji Naka, Hartman or any of these guys so I don't own the story; but I do share the crossover idea with a few million people.**  
**...I'm probably gonna murder Foaly and Holly so...forgive me plz? ^.^'**  
**I was gona right that faster but... staff happens.

* * *

**

" Ugh... May I help you? You don't seem like a gentle guy, but pointing guns at us is going to end up with you having broken nose by Mr. Sunshine over there." the blue hedgehog said with an unusual carefree tone that surprised everyone, especially the bodyguard. He kept looking at Butler with a smile in his face, slowly placing his head out of the gun's range. _'Okay, this is awkward.'_

" You're eagerly screaming for a chaos spear in your tail, you know that hedgehog?" said the black irritated hedgehog who completely ignored both the over two-meters-tall man and the gun. Its head was turned toward his companion, hands crossed but his red eyes were still focused on Butler. _'I dare you to try and shoot me human and then I'm going to catapult you over the Great Forest.'_

To put it more specifically it was glaring daggers. At Butler of course, who was three times his height and five times his size.

" ... Hel-lo! My. na-me, is, **Fo-a-ly**. I, am, **friend!**" said Foaly in a comical attempt to communicate with these two. His unique speech was accompanied by -also comical- hand gestures. He was adressing more to the blue one as it appeared friendlier than the black one. In fact the latter looked like he was ready to be on a killing spree. He came closer to Butler, raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. _'' Help me in here!"_ he muttered to him.

Butler, however had a different plan. He raised both his guns again on the creatures' heads, pulling out the safety. He meant business. Foaly could study them and act like a fool for all he cared.

" No! Mr. Giant! Don't hurt Mr. Sonic and Mr. Shadow!" sounded a high-pitched voice, clearly belonging to a young girl. Right at that time a rabbit came out of the woods with something small and blue flying behind it. The rabbits had tears in her eyes and run towards Butler, grabbing his right leg. " They didn't do anything bad! They're good! Please!" she continued yelling, her begs melting everyone's hearts -except Butler's which was too shocked to feel anything.

Slowly but steadily, Butler's hands dropped, his gaze still fixed on the rabbit clinging onto his leg. He had to admit, it- she looked cute. He then noticed a small, blue, flying... drop of water?

_... Could this get even weirder?_

" Little Cream! Long time no see!" said the blue hedgehog. " How's my favourite rabbit doin' ?" he continued in an odd fatherly tone. Before one could blink, the rabbit had left Butler's leg and hugged Sonic while Cheese landed on Sonic's head. " Mr. Sonic! I'm so glad you're fine, me and moma were worried because you and Mr. Shadow had vanished for a while and-"

" Woah there , slow down a bit!" Sonic exclaimed. " You are on a roll-"

" And it's good to see you're alright too Mr. Shadow!" continued Cream, pounding on Shadow who stared awkwardly at the rabbit, ears slightly folded back. You could see his lips twitching upwards. Not that he was going to admit it of course. " Pleased to see you again Cream."

After that heart-warming scene the three Mobians -and Chao- looked at the humans wearily.

Danny, trying to lift the tension approached them slowly. '' Uh... hi there. It seems that we started on the wrong foot. Well-uh my name's Danny." he shyly muttered. "Strange to meet you." he continued with one of his usual puns as he held out his hand. They didn't seem bad. Especially the young rabbit. The blue one seemed like the 'cool' guy and while the black one was intimidating, he clearly wasn't evil.

The blue hedgehog grinned and shook Danny's hand. " Strange to meet you too. I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog, also known as the fastest thing alive, thank you very much." he said faking a bow which caused Shadow to roll his eyes and Cream giggling.

Danny also smiled and then turned towards the black hedgehog. "Hi. M-my name's Danny ?" he muttered trying to sound as polite as possible as he didn't want to anger him.

The black one observed him for a while with a cold stare which sent shivers up his spine. Finally he shook his hand too. " At least you are not pointing guns at us or acting like we are complete savages. Shadow the Hedgehog." he said with a smooth voice which creeped Danny even more. He had learned from experience not to trust those with a too smooth voice. Vlad, for example. Of course he could just go ghost and overshadow him. No bigie.

Lastly he turned to the little rabbit. She was smiling to him and, he had to admit, she was adorable. "Hi there. Well my name's still Danny." She appeared harmless and she was obviously a kid -by the human status of course.

" Pleased to meet you Mr. Danny. I am Cream the Rabbit." she then watched as the little rabbit bowed and held her party dress. She really was very polite. 'Sam would have a fit with all this cuteness.' He inwardly chuckled. 'That would be hilarious.' Cheese also found that a perfect time to get off Sonic's head and pounce on a very surprised Danny. **" What-?"** was all he managed to say.

" Cheese! Don't surprise Mr. Danny!" Cream scolded her friend who just pouted and flew next to Cream. She then looked at Danny and said "That's Cheese, a Chao. We've been friends since I could remember myself." .

" Sonic! Shadow! Cream! Cheese! What kind of names are that!" exclaimed Vlad Masters. " Let me guess you also have friends named _'Rainbow'_ or _'Knuckles'_ ?" he asked his voice dripping with sarcasm. For some reason by the mention of the last name Sonic started uncontrollably laughing and kept muttering 'knucklehead' , Shadow stared at him and Cream came right next to him. "You know Mr. Knuckles, Mr. ...! " she happily said.

"Masters. Vlad Masters." he replied. After a while, he fully understood what the rabbit had said. " You actually know someone named by that ridiculous name?". With his last remark Sonic's laughing fit just became louder.

" This situation is obviously confusing. I suggest we start from the beginning for everything to make sense. " stated Artemis who was now next to Butler. Artemis was intrigued by those creatures and while the rabbit was a minimum threat, the two hedgehogs, especially Shadow, appeared quite powerful despite their small size. He was an expert on observation so he could see their wiry muscles along with the fact that they behaved as having their life threatened was a routine.

"How about we go to my momma's house! She has baked strawberry-pie for dinner!" exclaimed Cream.

"Yeah, uh... Cream I believe we're too many. You think your mother can handle housing ... five humans, two hedgehogs, a... centaur and an... alfar?" Zak asked counting the humans and non-humans at the area. He thought that the creepy kid's idea was good but he didn't want the rabbit's mother freaking out.

" Nah, I don't thing that'll be a problem. If Mrs. Vanilla is capable of satisfying Vector's appetite, we'll be a piece of cake!" Sonic informed the others. He was already walking. " Besides, it's not too far, the house is one mile away from this field!" he continued.

" How about we vote?" suggested Holly wanting to make things as quickly as possible. "I say yes"

"Same for me." said Foaly.

"Count me in." said Danny.

"And me." said Vlad.

" I agree with Captain Short. Let's get this over with." said Artemis.

Butler just nodded his head.

" I bet yes is the best anwer." said Zak.

...

...  
Everyone looked at Shadow. He just stared them with an exagerated face.

" I'm coming weather I like it or not, aren't I?"

"Yes, Shadow you are."

" ...I despise you Hedgehog."

"I care about you too, Shads."

" ... "

" Now, now don't frown, you'll create wrinkles."


	8. Hey, half of the moon is gone!

**A/N: Copy paste people!**

**No, I'm not Yuji Naka, Hartman or any of these guys so I don't own the story; but I do share the crossover idea with a few million people.**  
**...I'm probably gonna murder Foaly and Holly so...forgive me plz? ^.^'**  
**I was gonna right that faster but... staff happens.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Oh, I should have put that on the first chapter... silly me.**

_**STORYLINE**_

**Sonic the hedgehog : after Sonic Colours and Sonic Free Riders **

**Danny Phantom : All episodes 'cept Phantom Planet**

** Artemis Fowl : after Time Paradox **

**Secret Saturdays : after War of the Cryptids (Spoilers: He will get his powers back -or should I say, reawaken them!)**

* * *

"Come on!" Sonic exclaimed.

"No." Shadow responded calmly.

"Why not?" Sonic continued asking.

"You know the reason." Shadow kept replying.

"Shads..." Sonic said in a perfectly faked sad tone.

"The name is Shadow." Shadow responded again, this conversation making him more irritated by the minute.

"What's your problem? So what if we travel at our normal speed and carry the others with us? We will just reach Cream's home a lot earlier." whispered Sonic to Shadow so that the others would not hear them.

"I don't fully trust them and a part of you doesn't either, even if you are unwilling to admit it." Shadow replied in a stern voice causing Sonic to flinch a little when he was mentioned.

"..." Sonic didn't reply. True, the ones behind them were surely not some powerful villains. Still there was that faint sparkle of doubt, something very unusual for the world-renown hero and Shadow's words just in intensified that sparkle.

Sonic hated not being able to trust them.

"We can't risk revealing too much about us until we know they're trustworthy." Shadow continued pleased to see he had gotten the Faker thinking. Sonic was too trustworthy for his own good when he first met him and, frankly, he envied and hated that at the same time. It would be so wonderful to trust anyone with something precious as your life and yet, so dangerous. Shadow knew since the ARK 'accident' how a simple betrayal could cause so much pain and didn't wish to go through it again.

"Trustworthy? We -pardon I- brought them at this world with no warning and without us they will get lost so why would they attack us? Besides most of them are _kids_." Sonic defended himself, trying to make his doubts disappear.

"Says the immature fifteen-year-old hedgehog." Shadow teased, something that had he had ben doing with a steady raise those past few months.

"What are you implying five-year-old?" replied Sonic with a smirk forming on his face. Shadow told him how he was created five years before he was put on suspended animation for fifty years and looked like a teenager because of a something altered to the growth rate; Sonic just lost the rest of the details after that bit. Still, that joke always worked on Shadow.

* * *

The strange group of humans and non-humans kept walking in the woods. The sun had almost set and the thick leaves of the trees blocked almost all of the remaining sunlight. To the newcomers' surprise they saw many plants which were the same on Earth.

" This planets' fauna is peculiar Butler. Although many of the plants are quite familiar you can still sense we are not on Earth." observed Artemis as they kept walking. He did not want to say anyone but his poor physician state had made him tired. Yet, he was eager to learn more.

"Okay people -and fairies- we'll be at Cream's house in ten minutes!" announced Sonic who was ahead of the group along with Cream. Behind him were Danny and Zak who stood next to him. They were engaged in a conversation but had listened to Sonic's words and nodded. Following them was Vlad Masters and Shadow, both of them staring at each other. Then there was Holly Shorts and Foaly, the latter having a hard time restraining himself from asking the black hedgehog tons of questions such as an impolite ' What exactly are you?' . And last was Artemis Fowl and -of course- Butler.

" So you family studies mythical creatures? " Danny asked Zak. He figured that, since Zak's parents did not have a normal job like his didn't either, they would get along better unlike the vampire-billionaire Artemis. Fortunately he was correct. Zak appeared to him quite normal -besides his abnormal white tuft of hair - compared to his parents. However he could see his interest towards the supernatural and the unknown, but he wasn't surprised. The same thing applied to him. _'Almost. We differ at the possibility becoming the most evil ghost of existence and to the fact that I'm half-human half-ghost.'_

" Well, generally-speaking cryptids are creatures that regular science doesn't believe in. However many people have seen cryptids and that's why there are legends about some of them. But trust me there are way more freaky cryptids than the ones in myths." explained Zak. Danny appeared to him quite normal -besides that he'd seen his eyes change colour twice- compared to his parents. However he could see his interest towards the supernatural and the unknown, but he wasn't surprised. The same thing applied to him. _'Almost. We differ at me being humanity's supposed destroyer and to the fact that I'm half-human half-cryptid.'_

"And why doesn't regular science believe in them in spite of all that research?"

"Why doesn't regular science believe in ghosts in spite of all the tv footage?"

"Point taken."

"Excuse me everyone! We are here! " said Cream as she skipped towards her house to greet her mother. "Mamma! I ran into Mr. Sonic and Mr. Shadow today who accidentally transported some humans and two other here and I was wondering if you could make them some dinner!" she said as Mrs. Vanilla exited her house. She looked at her daughter questioningly and then averted her gaze to the small crowd waiting behind Cream.

Needless to say, her eyes widened a lot.

* * *

" Is that truly an apple pie? " asked a disbelieving Vlad. " ... I am in an alternate world eating has apple pies.". He eyed the pie wearily but then took a bite. " ... delicious apple pies..." he corrected himself. No one payed attention to him as most of the others were on their separate train of thought.

So far they were at the dining room, in which they barely fitted. The room itself had a large wooden table in the middle, filled with food. It had a widow on the wall which had as a view the forest they came from. The walls were painted a livid green and there was a yellow carpet covering the entire wooden floor. Underneath the window were two white bean gags.

Shadow was sitting silently in one of them while Sonic went to check out if there were any more of Eggman's robots. Vanilla was currently in the kitchen preparing more food while Cream helped her by serving the dishes. As for the others, they were all seated in the table with the exception of Foaly who found chairs were uncomfortable for his four legs and elongated lower body. On the right side of the table were Zak and Danny chatting and Holly who tried in vain to repair her broken equipment. On the other side there was Vlad slightly annoyed by the looks that gorilla next to him gave him, Butler who was in full alert and a thinking Artemis. Sometimes, some of them decided to eat something

After a while a smirking Sonic came into the house. " Coast is clear, not a genius super villain in sight. You 'd think he 'd finally got the message but that's just how Eggman goes, he never gives up his dream about ruling the world. "

" Hey, hedgehog boy, how about you finally give us some answers? Such as where are we and whatever the mud bo- Danny said. " demanded Foaly expressing what most of them felt.

" Sure, I can be quite the tour guide ya know. " replied Sonic in a mocking town. " So the first question is... "

" Where on Eath are we? " asked Danny.

" The right question would be '_where on **Mobius** are we?_'. And the answer is planet Mobius, on the outskirts of the great forest, in Mrs Vanilla's house, more specifically in the dining room." Sonic informed them. Slowly another smirk was implanted on his face. "Want me to give you a tour too? " he said teasingly.

" Mobius... Mobius... hey wasn't that the guy who invented the whole Mobius' strip thing? " asked a surprised Zak.

"... 'Mobius strip'? What's that supposed to mean? " asked an equally surprised Sonic.

" Anyways" Holly cut in " could you tell us more about this place? About you, what happened before ect? " she continued.

" Mobius is a planet inhabited by Humans and Mobians. " responded Shadow. " Mobians are, in your perspective, any kind of anthropomorphic animal such as hedgehogs, rabbits-"

" hot-tempered echidnas with a funny name " added Sonic.

" -don't interrupt me Sonic- and almost every known animal." he concluded.

" So, you 're called Mobians right?" asked Artemis.

" Depends on who you 're asking" said Sonic shrugging. " We call ourselves Mobians while the Humans call us Sapients. And let's not forget the famous nicknames such as 'talking animals', 'furry little bastards' or the infamous 'furies' made by our loyal haters. " he concluded. Then he saw the weird looks everyone was giving him.

"What? "

Zak blinked and said " I guess Human and Mobian relationships are not the best out there, are they? ". He then nervously smiled.

" Nah, it's not a problem. But still why do you have the tendency to dislike anything that's not human? No offense there." Sonic said still having his cheerful attitude.

" They have diplomatic problems with the humans. How unexpected." muttered Holly to Foaly. The centaur smiled thanks to her comment and then said " Trust me hedgehog boy, if we knew, a lot of our problems wouldn't exist. "

" Yes, yes after you're done downgrading the human race could you continue?" said Vlad. He was quite irritated of how this discussion evolved. " We got the part that we are not on Earth anymore. However I must ask Shadow; since humans exist in your realm, how did you know we are from here?" Vlad continued.

After that question everyone looked at Shadow who just looked knowingly at Sonic. For some strange reason Sonic smiled and looked at the now clear night sky through the window. " The moon, right?" he cryptically asked.

" What's wrong with the moon said Artemis as he approached the window and looked at the moon. Soon the others followed his example.

They all gasped when they saw the half-mechanical moon.


	9. I saw the Christ soldier

**A/N: Copy paste people!**

**No, I'm not Yuji Naka, Hartman or any of these guys so I don't own the story; but I do share the crossover idea with a few million people.**

**Chapter title **

_**I saw the Christ soldier.**_

**Greek idiom **

**(It is used in order to point at the stress that we pass during difficult/intense moments or be alarmed/ extremely frightened)**

**Reviews please...the more reviews I get, the faster I write.**

**Full speed ahead!**

* * *

"Watch out!"

Zak ducked over a beam and kept running for his life through the forest. Every now and then he lost his balance due to the trees' routes but quickly regained it. He momentarily glanced behind him to see Butler carrying Artemis by his collar, nearly suffocating him. Next to him Foaly was carrying Holly despite the latter's protest and Danny was right behind them his eyes wide like dinner plates. Surprisingly Vlad was a bit ahead of Danny, sending death glares to the two robots that were chasing them.

"We can't run forever guys!" yelled Danny while dodging another laser shot by making himself intangible for a split second.

"Have any better ideas Mud-boy?" screamed Foaly who was getting tired from all that running. Mind him, he was a technology expert not an athlete.

"**I demand you to let me go! I just _scratched_ my knee a little!**"

And Holly's hysterical screams didn't make him feel any better.

"We should distract them with something and then some of us will attack them from behind!" said Zak while panting heavily. This was the best plan he could come up with at this moment with all the screaming and running.

And the lethal laser shots. Let's not forget _them_.

"Brilliant plan. Butler I need you to distract them for a while. Try to attack them so Foaly and Holly can destroy them! Danny, Zak, Mr. Masters I suggest you try to hide behind those bushes to avoid cross-fire! And Butler! You are going to suffocate me!" shouted Artemis. The robots fired again and Foaly ducked to avoid the lasers but unfortunately they burned a part of his fur.

"Mindless robots! Do you know how hard it is to take care of that fur?" he screamed while turning his head to face the robots. They were of a silver colour and they looked like a machine gun with a jet pack on them. They were of a cylinder shape with a camera on the top of the cylinder and two laser guns were attached to the sides of the cylinder.

Finally Butler gave the signal by slowing down. Everything went in slow motion as Artemis was freed by the bodyguard's grasp and hid behind a tall tree, Danny and Vlad ducked over two bushes and transformed into their ghost forms, Foaly stepped to the side while Holly cracked her knuckles. Then Butler picked up a rock and catapulted it at the left robot damaging one of its guns. Right after that, the machines homed on Butler who started running again. Holly, Artemis and Foaly quickly came from behind and tackled the robot to the right sending it tumbling to the ground. After that they started smashing it with everything they could find -including stones, sticks and Foaly's hoes- but the other robot kept following Butler who was eventually getting worn out due to his age and that kevlar fibers in his chest.

" I'm coming for help!" shouted Zak as he pulled out his claw and pointed it at the other robot. Right when he was going to launch it though, two figures rushed past him, a coldness emanating fro them. Zak put his claw down and stopped running, staring at the two figures who could obviously defy the laws of physics by hovering and passing right through branches.

Danny was entirely focused on saving the large man, making himself intangible and passing Zak who seemed to be holding a metallic stick with a claw on the end of it. He wasn't even bothered by the fact that Vlad was with him.

"Daniel, I want you to shoot that robot when I give the signal" said Vlad firmly. The only reason he was helping the bodyguard was because he could be valuable at a later time. Still, Danny nodded and his eyes narrowed even more.

They were almost right behind the robot when Vlad screamed "Now!". Vlad and Danny shoot an ectoplasmic blast at the same tome. The green mixed with the pink, becoming more fierce and ripping right through the robot and then continuing to a nearby tree. The robot fell to the ground, destroyed and finally, shutting off. Butler stopped running and touched his knees, huffing. Danny went behind a tree and transformed into his human half while Vlad went behind another bush to do the exact thing. Soon the others approached, letting a sight of relief when they saw the destroyed robot.

"Is -_puff_- everyone alright?" asked Artemis who used a nearby tree to support himself. Actually none of them was untouched. Zak's feet hurt from all the times he had banged them to the stupid roots. Danny's legs were cramped and Vlad's liver hurt so much that he had almost doubled-over. Butler was downright exhausted and Artemis's suit was torn all over the place and he had a small bruise on his neck and wrist courtesy of Butler and a misplaced hoof. Foaly was panting hard; his fur was burned on many places and his hooves were battered from all the kicking. Also Holly's scratched opened more and bood was leaking from it while she had sat down and tried to minimize the bleeding.

There was an eerie silence in the forest, interrupted only by the wind blowing through the air and distant...

"Does anyone else hear battle sounds coming from there?" asked Vlad while focusing on locating those sounds. Because of his half-ghost status all of his senses were extremely sharp, something he guessed Danny had too. He could hear like an elephant (A/N: Elephants have one heck of a hearing), smell almost as good as a dog and see as good as an eagle. After a few tries he located the sound coming from a clearing not far away. Upon focusing more he heard that the fight was approaching them.

"Ow, cupcakes!" he cursed earning questioning looks fro whoever was listening. Most of them were sitting down with the exception of Zak who was tryng to clear his his shoe by taking it off and was shaking it to get all of the dirt off.

"Holly, you're bleeding..." said a worried Artemis towards the alfar. He inspected the wound trying to recollect all of his first-aid knowledge. "Do you have anything to bandage it with?" he asked again.

"I'm fine." retorted Holly who was lying to ythe ground clutching her knee. Because of her suit that couldn't be ripped apart she didn't have anything to bandage her wound with so she shook her head while thinking about a solution.

"Alright then. Here." said Artemis who ripped one of his sleeves and giving it to Holly. "What?" he asked upon looking at her surprised face. "The suit was ruined anyway"

Chuckling Holly took the ripped fabric and started bandaging her bleeding wound. "I swear with the way you've been going I wouldn't be surprised if you showed up with a cape and started saying you are a hero determined on protecting others than yourself" she commented, smirking at Artemis who chuckled a bit too. They both relieved a lot of pressure during that conversation."

"Speaking of heroes, does anyone of you know were the other two are?" asked Butler who was sitting next to Artemis and had heard their little conversation, referring to Sonic and Shadow. Everyone looked thoughtful trying to remember how all of this had started. Eventually Danny answered.

"No. We were just walking to one of their "friend's house" when we got ambushed. I swear there were at least a hundred of them but then Sonic and Shadow went to another direction and all of them followed them except those two. Makes you wonder if someone had set up a trap..."

After that the noises of some fight going on kept going louder and louder until they had gotten their attention. Yells, explosions and sounds of robots getting smashed were heard in the distance but no one reacted; the previous fight took a lot out of them. However Danny discreetly pushed himself upwards; if Sonic and Shadow were in danger he would help them. 'Sides he had his ghost powers.

"Hey, has anyone seen Mr. Masters?"

Danny turned his head and observed the people that were there. Surprise, that fruit-loop wasn't there...

Danny hid behind a tree transforming into Danny Phantom and then flew towards the battle-field. He gasped at what he saw.

This was supposed to begin as a normal day -as normal as it could be when being on another planet. Sonic, with a reluctant Shadow, decided to show them the forest from the night before and then walk to an actual city. Then, out of nowhere, hordes of robots appeared, most of them chasing the two hedgehogs who had taken the fight to another location. While the others had defeated the robots, Sonic and Shadow were having a hard time. Right now, they were in the middle of an opening fighting for their lives as they were surrounded by tons of those robots; many more were lying destroyed in the grass.

"And again, one of you brilliant ideas ends up with blowing in our face, l_iterally_" said Shadow his voice dripping with sarcasm while observing his fur which had lots of dirt on it, courtesy of a missile that missed its target. With excellent reflexed Shadow did a back-flip to avoid another one, sending a Chaos Spear straight through another robot making it implode and then it smashed to another nearby. Shadow landed on a crouch and then spinned launching himself to more of these robots.

"Gotta admit though, that Egg-head did pretty well this time." observed Sonic who was near Shadow dodging multiple laser shots , gun shots and the occasional missile by twisting his body and using his abnormal speed. "Even if they are weak- off!" he grunted as one the robots homicidally crashed on him. "They're too many..." he muttered. Sonic pushed himself away from the now burning robot and performed a sonic spin passing through a row of three robots.

"You're too sl-"

His catch phrase was interrupted by a laser shot, wounding his left shoulder. Sonic came out of his spin form, clutching his left shoulder and yelped. He momentarily had a pained expression on his face but continued attacking, his left shoulder bleeding heavily. He knew he couldn't go on with his shoulder in this state, so he became more focused on destroying more robots by making them smash to each other, rather than waste precious energy on attacking them. As it was expected, his movements became slower and less accurate by every passing minute.

"Use that new chaos technique" demanded Shadow who appeared right besides Sonic. He studied his wounded shoulder but continued attacking the robots using hand-to-hand combat.

"You sure? I still can't control it entirely." said Sonic glancing at Shadow. True, during the last month Shadow had helped him improve his chaos skills, leading to an easier Chaos-Control along with another highly unstable chaos attack. Shadow just nodded while delivering a kick to a robot.

Sonic did exactly what he had done during his training sessions with Shadow. He closed his eyes, slowed his breathing and concentrated on that sparkle of chaos energy...

... making it a destructive fire. Sonic opened barely restaining the attack until Shadow ducked; he let it loose.

"**Sonic Wind!**"


	10. Caught In Leeks

**A/N: Copy paste people!**

**No, I'm not Yuji Naka, Hartman or any of these guys so I don't own the characters; but I do share the crossover idea with a few million people.**

* * *

**Chapter title**

**Caught in leeks**

Greek Idiom

(Caught red-handed)

"Sonic Wind!"

Blue, wild Chaos energy was unleashed from Sonic's body, passing right over Shadow's head while continuing to run through the field in abnormal speeds. It cut right through every robot that came into contact with, making them fall to the ground, destroyed with sparks coming out of the ripped halves. Thankfully that attack took most of the robots out. Unfortunately it also knocked the air out of Danny and Vlad who were watching in awe the stunts executed by the hedgehogs. They fell onto a tree and then on a pile of disintegrating leaves making them fly on random directions. Danny kept lying there moaning while Vlad grunted, stood up and became intangible making the dirt and leaves fall off him.

"Fudge buckets! Are these two completely out of control?" Vlad rhetorically asked.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the other side of the field_

Shadow slowly rose from his curled up position, his hair/fur standing up from the excess chaos energy that was on the air. His eyes slightly widened when he saw _dozens_ of robots -or what Shadow thought was left of them- on the ground, smoke coming out of them. Then he turned his head to see Sonic, a little wary, being as surprised as he. The only difference was that Sonic's face revealed his surprise. His ears were folded back, eyebrows raised and his eyes were really wide. His mouth was opened agape and he was staring at the robots.

"When we get to the fox's workshop, you and I will have a talk about controlling chaos energy and not _unleashing it and watch what happens_."

Sonic looked at him, still surprised. Then he frantically nodded. Suddenly his eye caught something. That something being two human figures, one of a teenagers and one of an adult with a weird haircut. Shadow also noticed them and frowned.

"_Uhh_... Did I hit them?" asked Sonic.

"Apparently, yes" retorted Shadow who inspected them closer. "And you seem to have mutated them since they are glowing. Also one of them has white hair while the other has blue skin."

"Wait, _what_?" asked Sonic. He too focused on the figures and instantly dashed to them leaving Shadow behind. 'What are you doing?' Shadow attempted to say but he instead sighed and walked casually towards the two figures.

Vlad was busy cleaning his suit that he didn't notice a blue blur coming straight at him at high speeds. Danny, however, who sat up and cracked his spine, did, but wasn't fast enough to react, other than his tanned skin becoming paler. Vlad noticed that and turned around only to see Sonic in front of him and Shadow a bit behind him.

"Hey are you..." Sonic started to say but abruptly stopped. "_Danny?_ And are you that billionaire guy?" Sonic was shocked. The teen had the exact same silhouette as Danny and their only difference was the colour of the hair, eyes and that his skin was tanned. He secretly wondered if that guy was Danny's equivalent of Shadow aka a guy who looks a lot like you but at the same time doesn't look a lot like you. As for the other guy some sort of an instinct kept screaming in his ear that he's Vlad Masters. "Did I hit you with the..."

As Sonic continued talking whatever colour was left on Danny faded. Sonic had instantly recognized him and Vlad. What would happen if he found out? Actually how did he found out?

On the meanwhile Vlad had lost his shocked expression and formed an ectoblast in his right hand. With the right amount of energy and the right place to hit, the pup would remember nothing... now if the other one would be kind enough to come close enough so he could hit them at the same time...

Perfect! As Shadow came next to Sonic, Vlad charged his hands and attacked the two hedgehogs, trying to hit the back of their head. However Sonic reacted just in time to avoid the hit and Shadow, even though moved just in time to avoid getting hit in the back of his head, took the full blast of those two in the chest.

While Shadow fell to the ground barely conscious, a furious Sonic pinned Vlad in a tree, so hard, that the tree cracked.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself" hissed Sonic who kept pinning Vlad. Instead of answering, Vlad turned intangible and attempted to overshadow Sonic.

Notice the world attempted.

On the meantime Danny watched the entire fight and was at a loss of words. So as he saw Sonic's body falling to the ground he decided to stop Vlad and overshadowed Sonic too.

Unknown

Usually when a ghost overshadows a human he controls the hosts movements and may do some damage at the host's memory. It is that simple and if every ghost was asked to describe what do you do when you possess someone it would have said the above sentence.

So Vlad and Danny had no explanation why they were floating in a field full of colourful roses.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" Vlad didn't expect Daniel to be with him.

"Stopping you." said Danny who got ready for a fight, but quickly relaxed "Speaking of which; where is here?"

Vlad descended towards the flowers who were were being rocked by a none-existent wind. At random intervals some petals left the flower mass and kept going at the direction of the supposed wind, swinging and turning. In the distance you could make out some buildings, small and big.

"I suppose something might have gone wrong with my fight with Sonic. It seems that we are in his subconscious" Vlad's grin intensified "Imagine all the secrets we could discover"

Danny however wasn't so fond of this place. "We really should go... Besides it's none of your business Vlad!" he said, his hero complex coming into action. "It's his mind"

"Exactly. And that's what makes it so interesting." he replied. "And we can't leave, I tried. But honestly, I'm very curious to see what the little pup has in his head" Vlad's feet touched the ground and he observed the place they were in. Then he leaned down to grab a flower.

"Get. Out. Now."

A voice was heard. Despite its calm tone the warning was clear, sending shivers down both Vlad and Danny's mind. Soon the scenery became a whirlwind of colours, sucking them too until they left this place as suddenly as they had entered it.

Sonic instantly stood up from the ground, sweat tickling down his forehead while gasping, his body trying to relax in vain. He could feel his heart pumping blood so fast that would shame a waterfall and placed his hands on his head, eyes still shut tight. The other stood firmly on the ground supporting him. He moaned for a bit and then dared to open his eyes.

_"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msosorryI'mreallysorryI'msorryIdidn'tknow..."_ Danny who had recently regained his balance helped Sonic get up, continuously mumbling apologies. Whatever happened wasn't his fault; actually he tried to stop that fruit-lope. _But nooo... something had to go wrong as always..._

"Whuu-" Sonic was still a bit wobbly from the failed overshadowing; however the gears in his mind spun wildly after gazing at the halfa. "What on chaos' " he stepped back from Danny, as if to get a bigger shot at the view. For a moment there was complete silence. In an instant however...

_"**DIDIHURTYOUWITHMYATTACKBEFORE?**"_

_"_**_DON'TTELLANYONEABOUTTHIS!"_**

A few seconds of awkward silence ensued...

Only to be broken when a yellow blur rushed through them which resulted in Vlad being pinned at a tree again by an enraged ultimate lifeform. From Shadow's expression it was clear that Vlad's attack had awakened Shadow's 'killing spree' mode like blowing a hornet next to it while it was safely sleeping.

_"Grave mistake"_

All in all, things weren't looking great for Vlad.

* * *

"What with that noise?"

On the other side of the field where Artemis, Zak, Butler, Holly and Foaly were, one could clearly hear cries, cracks and lots of yelling. Currently a kneeling Zak was helping an also kneeling Artemis bandage Holly's hurt knee. Turns out Holly had also twisted the knee making matters even worse. The wounded alfar was sitting on a log upon the forest floor which was made by dirt and lots of disintegrating leaves. Butler was still trying to catch his breath but the centaur decided to take a look around.

"There. Try to add a bit more pressure to the wound, we don't want it to be infected." Artemis was sighting in relief because his cousin seemed to have some medical experience unlike him, who was not as good as treating wounds. Normally Butler would have taken care of Holly by now but Artemis didn't want to tire his trusty bodyguard any more.

"That's it!" announced Zak as he happily observed their handy work. "Feeling any better?" he tried to ask politely to the female Captain. "You may have to limp for a little while but still, it's better than nothing right?"

"Yes." Holly observed her leg and was impressed by Zak's skills. He seemed to have done anything possible to help her and Captain Short was nothing but a alfar with pride. "Thank you" Also it didn't hurt as much as before. "I really appreciate it. But where did you learn all this?"

Zak laughed nervously. "Well, my parents are cryptologist and let's just say we get a lot of twisted knees and other wounds. It's no big deal, really."

"Hey! You've to come and see this!" Foaly came out of the bushes galloping towards them. After he stopped, he saw Holly knee was successfully bandaged. He instantly pouted.

"It's no fair. You let the others help you but you screamed your lungs off when I tried."

"Holly may I help you sit up?" offered Artemis as Butler and Zak stood up and stared at him and took his outstretched hand while muttering _'hero complex'_.

Foaly rolled his eyes. Zak came closer to the centaur and looked at him.

"So, what happened? Did you find the others? Sonic, Shadow, anyone?"

"Hm?" Foaly seemed lost for a moments probably because of his low span of attention, but quickly understood what the boy asked. "Ah, yes, _you've got to come and see this._" He dashed through the trees, expecting the others to follow him, which they did. After a while they came upon the opening where the two Mobians had fought the robots.

* * *

"No way!"

Zak was the only one to speak because the others -sans Foaly- were at a loss of words.

Inumerable robots remains of the ones that fought before, stood before them. Their sheer number was uncountable (actually it was countable but still was a pretty huge number).

"Those must be the robots that followed Sonic and Shadow before" Artemis was dumbstruck. Who could hav taken out such vast numbers of robots when _they _had gone through so much trouble of defeating _two_?

"Or what's left of them." Butler finished his young Master's thoughts. Deep down he was fazed and instantly scanned the place in case that_ whatever_ that took down those robots returned.

"But they were after Sonic and Shadow..." As long as she had worked in LEP Captain Shorts hadn't meet anything with such power. Not even a bull troll.

There was again silence until Artemis spoke.

"As far as things go there are two -pardon me, _three_ possible answers to our questions. One, a powerful creature attacked their robots themselves and the other two have escaped. Two those two did that to the robots themselves. " The others eyes widened in amazement as they again observed the battlefield "However had they escaped or defeated them they would have returned by now. And that leaves us to question number 3 which would also explain why Danny and Mr. Masters escaped..." He trailed of for a minute.

Zak who lowered his head completed the thought. "... Whatever attacked the robots killed the others too."


	11. Ghostly Revelations

**A/N: watch?v=ftvZFUg4HPc&feature=player_embedded#**

**Listen to it... just listen it. SERIOUSLY. It's epicosity is unimaginable.**

**No, I'm not Yuji Naka, Hartman or any of these guys so I don't own the characters; but I do share the crossover idea with a few million people... **

**Important: Seeing as there is a bit of a clusterf*ck (censored for younger audiences) of a plot, I'm thinking of making this story an introductory of the characters to each other as a basis for crossovers between only two of them. I f you agree just say so but I am seriously considering this. If you disagree also comment on it.**

* * *

Vlad grunted as he was pinned to a tree by a very pissed Shadow. However he smiles and waves his hand. In an instant he became intagible, passing right through the tree and a very surprised Shadow's grasp.

"What the-"

An ectoblast shot by Vlad headed towards Shadow. He sidestepped the attack and charged his hand with chaos energy. Shadow grinned.

"Chaos Spear!" The spears made of chaos energy soared through the air and straight into Vlad. The latter smirked as he became intagible but soon screamed in pain when the attack hit him straight in the chest even thouh he was intagible. Vlad fell into the ground but quickly got up.

"That's impossible! I was intagible, how did this attack hit me?" He asked himself while he inspected his chest for any damage and found a nasty looking bruise. In less than a second Shadow charged towards him and performed an uppercut.

"You thought you could defeat me? Surely you must have had a dathwish, attacking the Ultimate Lifeform and thinking you could get away from me!" as Vlad fell onto the ground, Shadow jumped three meters into the air (For those using the other metric system, it's about nine feet), curled up into a ball and hurled towards the half ghost, "You are no match for me!"

Vlad's eyes cracked open and he growled in anger.

"Enough!"

He formed an ectoshield on which Shadow rebounded. The Ultimate Lifeform uncurled and landed on the ground in a crouching position, his eyes locked on Vlad Masters.

"Goody-two-shoes Vlad is gone! Prepare to be destroyed!"

And with that they both screamed in anger as they engaged in battle again.

"Wow. Usually I'm the one who gets Shadow so worked up."

Danny turned his head to see Sonic casually watching the fight, as both of them seemed to want to decapitate each other. Or mutiliate any part of the other's body in that matter. Judging from the Mobian's reaction, he seemed as this as a daily phenomenon. Danny on the other hand, not used to seeing his arch-enemy fight alien hedgehogs on an alien planet was dumbfounded. His expression revealed as much.

"So... is this normal for you?" Sonic asked.

Danny snapped out of his trance to see Sonic observing him, slighly worried.

"Huh?" _'Wow Danny. Intelligent. Very inteligent._' he thought to himself.

Oh. "Uhhhh..." Danny didn't know what to say. Reveal his ghost identity? Claim he was a distant twin of himself that got dragged here? _'That'll just be ridiculous_' he thought to himself, reffering to his latter plan of action. All thngs considered, he didn't have many choices on what to do.

'Well... he only asked me if this was normal for me.'. After a dragged 'uh' Danny replied with a simple yes. Sonic visibly relaxed.

"Thank Chaos." he sighted with relief. "For a second there I thought I'd mutated you or somethin'. " Danny was going to respond with a remark, when suddenly an entagled mass of what was Shadow and Vlad Plasmius whippped past them, a few centimeters above their heads. The human instictively crouched while Sonic remained calm.

"Great! Now that my concience is at peace, how about we stop those two _gentlemen_ from tearing themselves apart?" the hedgehog asked with a smirk plastered ont his face.

Not waiting for a response, especially one so obvious, he dashed off to where his friend/rival/it's a complicated relationship was locked in mortal combat with the middle aged, now featuring blue skin and red pupiless eyes, man. Those two dd not notice him, as they were trying to waste each other. Sonic looked behind him to see Danny approaching him. Good, cause if he managed to tackle one of them, the other would certaintly take the opportunity and attack ruthlessly.

"When?" Dany simply asked with anticipation of the happy variation.

"Well..." Sonic watched as Sonic delivered a kick to the ?human? only to be blocked. Then, Vlad spawned some sort of freakish pink glow and in a flash of light, each was trown to the sides of the make-believe arena. "Now!" he shouted and they both dashed towards the other two.

Sonic tackled Shadow to the ground, making sure his legs were out of comission, while Danny let out a battle cry and collided with his arch enemy, sending them head on to the nearest tree.

"What the-" cried a surprised Shadow.

* * *

"_What is the meaning of this?_" yelled an immobilised Vlad Masters.

On the other side of the field, Butler, Artemis, Holly, Foaly and Zak descended the small cliff, curious why the trees on the other side of the field decided to fall all of a sudden. They had concluded, from the lack of blood, that Sonic, Shadow, Danny, and Vlad Masters had not been killed off. Holly suggested that if whatever caused this mess was violent, the others might have took cover in the woods. Judging by the fight sounds coming from the forest, the beast might have caught up with them.

"I'm telling you, _this is suicide_. We need to come up with a battle plan." suggested Artemis for the fifth time. "If our hypothesis is correct, we might also put ourselves at risk, without being able to fight back." To him what they were about to do was suicide. Artemis had learnt from experience that, the best way to act was come up with a reasonable plan, even if it was full of holes, rather than just barge in like idiots and hope everything went okay. Battles were won with wits.

"Oh, so you just want to stand there and do nothing?" Zak respond, furious with his cousin. "They probably are in grave danger and we have to help them. Danny's your cousin too." he continued not liking how cold and calculating Artemis was. In some ways he reminded him of Francis, which didn't do much to improve his view towards him.

"Yes, like we would be any good in a fight. The only one capable of fighting is Butler, as I knowingly am in a very bad physical condition, Captain Shorts is injured -cue Holly yelling "For the last time I am fine!"-, Foaly is as bad as me -cue Foaly protesting "I've been jogging!"- and I hardly believe yo will be able to take on whatever caused this." the pale boy analysed. Artemis getting infuriated with the lack of reason Zak had. Being angry wasn't like him. It must be today's stress. Going to the US for a family visit, getting transported to an alien world with his cousins, Holly and Foaly appearing out of nowhere, find out that the only two people -hedgehogs- they knew would soon be goners... and his suit got ruined. Again.

He needed a break.

"You'd be surprised." Zak muttered as he reached out for his weapon, the Claw. However he didn't take it out as he didn't want the remaining of his cover to be blown, so he'd better back down, this time. "Alright then, genius, what's you plan?"

"Excellent question- What's our plan?" Artemis asked he others.

"If there is a beast there and the others are in danger, first we need to create a distraction;" Butler started saying " perhaps if one of us-"

Artemis interrupted him, deep in thought. "I agree with the distraction but sending one of us will be unwise-"

"I'll go." Zak said and ran off before any of them could refuse.

It took a few seconds before any of them could realise what just happened.

"_Wait did he just-"_

"_After him!"_ The others ran to where Zak was, cursing in English, Gnomish and every other language available.

Only to find Zak looking just as shocked as them. Then they saw the scene in front of them which gave a very satisfactory answer to Zak's shock.

All in all, seeing two people -and that's loosely used- that looked like Danny and Vlad Masters in spandex suits, tackling and getting tackled by two anthropomorphic alien hedgehogs, was a very good reason to wonder whether you should visit a psychiatrist.

For a long moment, both groups stood in silence. Sonic, Shadow Danny and Vlad stood there, thinking how they could explain this. On the other hand, Zak, Artemis, Butler, Holly and Foaly couldn't find the correct way to respond. Finally Foaly spoke:

"Looks like our hypothesis was wrong mudboy." That triggered the others to react too.

"Get off me Faker," complained Shadow trying to free himself from Sonic's grasp, "or I'll Chaos Blast you into the next century."

"Only if you promise to be a good boy," Sonic retorted as Shadow growled in response.

"Daniel, I demand you unhand me at once." commanded Vlad Master. His hands glowed a dangerous ectoplasmic pink. "You know very well that I am more powerful than you."

…

At last, Zak expressed the second group's thoughts in one simple, clear question. "What the heck is going on?"

* * *

"So, you both are hybrids?"

"Yes."

"And you're half ghosts?"

"Pretty much."

Artemis rubbed his temples in frustration. So far nothing seemed to move on the reasonable levels reality he was accustomed too. Aliens at first and now ghosts. Next thing he knew, his other cousin would turn out to be some other mutant too.

They were still in the forest, specifically where Shadow and Vlad were fighting, catching their breath. It seemed to be about 12 o'clock and the surviving trees protected them by the sun's rays, creating a small meadow. Danny and Vlad, back in their human forms, were sitting in some fallen logs next to each other, Vlad with a condescending look on his face as Danny looked like he was busted, which was pretty much true. The others were placed on the other side

"We always suspected the existence of ghouls," muttered Foaly " but the thought of human-ghost hybrids never really crossed our minds as it was too far-fetched." He rubbed his goatee contemplating on the recent revelation. "Speaking of which, how did you become half-ghosts in he first place?"

"Well," Danny scratched his back nervously. Should he answer truthfully to that one? Vlad was obviously not going to say anything.

"I mean, both your parents are human," Foaly added.

"Yeah, well- hey how do you know about my parents?" Danny asked. So far he thought the centaur and the elf-looking girl were from a part of this world, randomly appearing along with everyone else. Suspicion rose up in his mind. So far he had guessed his cousin, Artemis was being civil to those two as he was, loosely put, with everyone else. But he did seem to know them well. He also knew, fro the conversation he had with his other cousin that there were more supernatural creatures on Earth than just ghosts... could those two be from Earth? If so, were they spying on him?

Artemis bit his lip. One wrong word from Foaly or them and the entire fairy word would be exposded. True he wasn't particularly worried about his two cousins, but for the billionaire who, from what he had found, was involved in a of of shady business.

"Being half ghosts gives a perfectly good explanation on how yp acquired your wealth Mr. Masters" Artemis said hoping to distract everyone from Danny's question. When he saw everyone's questioning gaze on him he mentally smiled as his plan worked.

"Does it now?" The middle aged man said in his perfectly calm, velvet voice. He gave Artemis a degrading look. "You are Artemis Fowl Junior, am I right? Of the Irish Fowl family?" he said in an accusing tone.

"Yes, you are correct," replied Artemis. He would just see what the old man wanted to say, maybe he would inadvertently reveal any plans against him. The Fowl family _did_ have a lot of enemies.

"Well then I do not believe the heir of a family notorious about its criminal activities and illegal ventures could criticize me abut how I got my wealth ever since there are no solid evidence to prove that."

"My family is currently involved in perfectly legal activities." _For the time being, _his brain added. "What you are accusing us of is a thing of the past." _If you exclude the disappearance of a few priceless works of art in private galleries but I made them available to public so it does not count as a crime._

"A rather recent past may I say so myself. Wasn't your father kidnapped by the Russian Mafia?" Artemis knuckles tightened. The man was in for a lot of humiliation.

"What about the robots that chased us?" asked Foaly wanting to steer the topic away.

"You're still not answering my question!" Danny accused the centaur.

"Are you actually from Earth?" asked Zak.

"If I may say so Mr Masters-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys!" Sonic shouted making everyone silent " No need to get personal and attack its other. It's obvious there are a lot of questions about everyone but we got to get moving, kay?" As he saw some of them were ready to protest he added "We'll figure this out when we get to my place. It's about half an hour away and then we'll get some answers." Some of them sighted in relief while other grunted in frustration but nevertheless the group began to walk towards Sonic's house once again with many new questions demanding answers...

* * *

**Important: Seeing as there is a bit of a clusterf*ck (censored for younger audiences) of a plot, I'm thinking of making this story an introductory of the characters to each other as a basis for crossovers between only two of them. I f you agree just say so but I am seriously considering this. If you disagree also comment on it.**


End file.
